Pequeñas cosas
by SViMarcy
Summary: Esas eran las pequeñas cosas que valdrían la pena todos los días; no importaba si tenían un mal día, tendrían unos brazos cálidos esperándolos en la fría noche para calmarlos. [One-shot]


**Pequeñas cosas.**

 _Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

Algunos rayos de sol se filtraban en la habitación matrimonial indicando que ya era un nuevo día, sin embargo la pareja no estaba muy interesada en saber la hora o en levantarse siquiera del lecho.

Ambos habían estado sumamente ocupados la noche anterior y, por ende, estaban fatigados. Marido y mujer compartían el calor de las sábanas mientras continuaban abrazados. Querían disfrutar al máximo esa semana de descanso que Bulma les había proporcionado y que mejor manera que hacerlo juntos como pareja, amándose con toda intensidad.

Uno de los rayos que se colaban por las cortinas de la ventana llegó a molestar los ojos de Videl incitándolos a reaccionar, a despertar...

Anteriormente se hubiera tapado la cabeza con las sábanas pero esta vez llevó una de sus blancas manos hacia sus oceánicos ojos azules aún cerrados para poder masajearlos con suavidad. Procuró hacerlo con sumo cuidado, evitando moverse mucho o con brusquedad pues ella quería que su adorado esposo tuviera unos cuantos minutos más de descanso.

Después abrió sus párpados con lentitud para que la luz no llegara violentamente a sus pupilas, acto seguido estiró un poco sus piernas.

Videl dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj despertador: las 11:24 am. Sonrió agradada, era una fortuna que ninguno de los dos hubiera programado aquel aparato si no ahí si hubiera despertado de malhumor.

Quitó la blanca sábana de su cuerpo y con ella cobijó un poco más al durmiente azabache. Ella se contempló a sí misma viendo su propia desnudez y una sonrisa más apareció en sus labios rosas.

La noche anterior había sido mágica, caliente y muy excitante, realmente había añorado ese tipo de noches con su marido. Aun recordaba las arrebatadoras caricias que Gohan le había proporcionado esa noche y no podía evitar que un furioso sonrojo adornara sus mejillas, incluso los dedos de sus manos acariciaban sus labios mientras hacía memoria de los húmedos besos que recibieron.

Pero no podía quedarse ahí toda la mañana, por lo que sus pies tocaron lentamente el suelo antes de pararse e ir por una bata de seda. Al momento de ponerse de pie sintió como sus largos cabellos le hacían algunas ligeras cosquillas en lo largo de su espalda, si se viera al espejo quizá se espantaría por lo alborotado que estaba.

Deslizó sus pies por el mosaico del suelo intentando que sus pasos no hicieran el menor ruido al tiempo que se dirigía al pequeño baño que estaba a un lado de la habitación. Estando dentro se dio tiempo para abrir el grifo y mojar sus manos. El agua cristalina resbalaba velozmente de su piel debido a la presión con la que salía. Procedió a humedecer su rostro para limpiarlo un poco de las lagañas que se posaban en la comisura de sus párpados e incluso de sus pestañas, además de limpiarse una delgada linea de saliva que había escapado de su boca cuando dormía.

Tomó un poco más de agua con sus manos para poder mojarse su alborotado y largo cabello azabache. Hecho esto cerró el grifo y dirigió su mirada azul al pequeño espejo que estaba frente a ella. Se rió un poco de sí misma al darse cuenta que no lucía tan mal como había pensado, al fin y al cabo no tenía que preocuparse mucho de eso siendo que apenas acababa de despertar.

Salió del cuarto de baño aún con sutileza pues Gohan realmente parecía estar descansando de lo más cómodo.

¡Y como no hacerlo si estuvieron bastante ocupados toda la noche!

Videl sintió algo de sed por lo que bajó las amplias escaleras de su casa para dirigirse a la cocina. Por un momento creyó que pescaría un resfrío pues andaba paseandose por su casa con los pies descalzos pero poco le importó después. Dirigió sus manos hacia la puerta del refrigerador y, para su mala suerte, no había ni una sola gota de leche. Nuevamente decidió no tomarle importancia y bebió otra cosa sin fijarse siquiera que era.

Las cortinas aún cubrían las amplias ventanas de su casa, oscureciendo el lugar. Ella dudó por un momento en abrirlas ya que ella aún estaba vestida únicamente por su corta bata de seda.

Subió nuevamente a su habitación matrimonial no sin antes haber encendido la pequeña radio que había en su sala. Estando dentro se dirigió a la cama dispuesta a despertar finalmente a Gohan.

–Buenos días, amor...

El sólo hecho de mirar a su marido cubierto solo por una delgada sábana hizo que ella sintiera vértigo. Era demasiado sensual, demasiado provocativo... quería comérselo a besos nuevamente.

Después de algunas suaves sacudidas sobre su cuerpo, Gohan abrió finalmente sus bostezo escapó de sus labios antes de dirigir la mirada a su esposa.

–Mmm... buenos días, Videl.

–Te espero abajo, dormilón –dijo dulce, bajito y coqueta mientras depositaba un sensual beso en los labios de su marido.

Sin decir más, volvió a abandonar la habitación.

Gohan sólo la miró marcharse con diáfana sensualidad. No lo mencionó, pero encontraba a Videl demasiado hermosa y provocativa esa mañana. No sabía si era por sus hormonas, los mimos de ella o una combinación de ambas.

Desde su punto de vista ella parecía mover sus caderas provocativa al momento de caminar. Y él que la vio de espaldas no pudo evitar caer es sus embrujantes encantos tal como en la noche anterior...

Se demoró un poco en el baño pero ahora estaba listo para encontrarse con su bella esposa.

Videl estaba reclinada sobre los cojines del sofá, con su cabello azabache cayendo como cascada sobre sus hombros. Gohan notó de inmediato una pequeña copa escondida entre los adornos de la mesita de estar.

En su ausencia, ella había destapado una de las botellas de vino que tenían guardadas en su almacén. Ahora tenía las mejillas coloradas además que miraba con expresión brillo picaresco y sensual, además de una expresión de gatita mimosa...

–¿Qué haces, Videl? ¡Deja eso! –exclamó preocupado mientras tomaba la copa entre sus manos.

–Prueba, amor... está deliciosa.

Gohan no pudo negarse ante aquella petición. No era estilo de ambos el embriagarse pero estaban solos, eran marido y mujer y en ese momento era su esposa quien se atrevía a ponerse sexy –aún más– para él.

Videl soltó una risita al verlo tomarse cuatro copas seguidas del licor.

Ella sabía perfectamente que no lo hizo por querer perder la consciencia sino mas bien lo hizo porque estaba realmente nervioso ante la situación. Sin embargo cuando notó que Gohan pareció tambalearse por un momento comenzó a preocuparse.

–Tomaste demasiado rápido...

Dio un saltito al levantarse para ayudarlo. Sabía que ella misma no andaba en sus cinco sentidos pero a él el licor se le "subió" demasiado. Pero al ponerse de pie sólo sintió que los brazos fuertes y tibios de Gohan la aprisionaron con fuerza. No supo que pasó, de un momento a otro eran sólo ellos dos, devolviéndose los besos casi con desesperación.

–Gohan... Gohan... lo siento... –se interrumpió–de verdad lo siento... quería estar contigo, otra vez, de _esa forma_... pero siento que me he aprovechado de tu amabilidad, embriag...

La ojiazul sólo sintió que él la empujó contra el sofá mientras le acariciaba las piernas. Un sonrojo violento apareció en sus mejillas.

–Shh... yo también quiero estar contigo, así. –Declaró con dificultad mientra pasaba al cuello de la joven–. La verdad te lo agradezco... siempre he querido perder un poquito la razón a tu lado.

Sí. Realmente habían muchas cosas que él quería experimentar con ella pero si se las decía todas podría quebrar el cálido momento que ambos estaban viviendo en ese momento.

Nunca se cansaría ni le molestaría hacer el amor con ella.

–Gohan...

Sólo alcanzaba suspirar el nombre del hombre que la extasiaba a niveles inesperados. Sus gentiles y arrebatadoras caricias eran el cielo mismo para ella.

Anoche su habitación era caliente, ahora lo era su sala. Quizás jamás pensaron que las ganas de estar de esa manera les invadieran estando en ese sitio, pero era el descubrimiento más grande que ambos tenían hasta ese momento.

Videl sólo sentía los labios y lengua de Gohan recorrerla por cada centímetro de su piel, ella sólo podía sujetarlo de los cabellos, clamando su nombre, pidiendo más y más...

Sus ropas habían quedado en el suelo hacía bastante tiempo. El insolente sol los bañaba con su cálida luz haciendo que el sudor saliera de sus cuerpos, pero ellos no pensaban ni les incomodaba eso.

Gohan a veces llegaba a detestar en momento en que Videl tomaba el control sobre él tal y como estaba pasando en ese instante. Si antes ella tenía sed, ahora tenía hambre... y mucha.

Él sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza, rechinando los dientes, dejándose llevar por el éxtasis que su esposa le estaba obsequiando aquella mañana. Sin poderse contener un poco más se liberó sin un poco de pudor.

Videl subió, frotándose en él suavemente enloqueciendo más y más a su joven marido.

El sofá no era tan incómodo como parecía, de alguna forma se acoplaron en él de una forma increíble.

La fémina palpó los fuertes músculos de su marido con las yemas de sus dedos. Jamás comprendería cómo él lograba encenderla a niveles insospechables. Sólo con él dejaría salir su verdadera esencia, aquella que era sumisa con caricias, amor y arrebato... pero el arrebato de un sólo hombre: Gohan.

Sus uñas se aferraron a la fuerte espalda de Gohan cuando sintió que entraba en ella con calma. Ambos adoraban ese momento y lo harían siempre, no importa cuantas veces pasara. Era increíble la forma en que se amoldaban, la forma en que se extasiaban, la forma en que se unían para ser sólo uno.

Las caderas femeninas iban de arriba a abajo, dibujando círculos en ocasiones pero sin detenerse. Sus suaves pechos brincaban sin querer, embelesando al muchacho quien no dejaba quietas sus manos e incluso parecía que tenían vida propia recorriendo las finas curvas de su esposa. Compartían besos y caricias muy a menudo sin preocuparse de que alguien más los escuchara.

Gohan y Videl se sentían realmente felices, esas eran las pequeñas cosas de la vida que eran las más grandiosas que ellos tendrían en su vida. No importaba si tenían un mal día, tendrían unos brazos cálidos esperándolos en la fría noche para calmarlos.

En ese día no les importaron los trastes sucios o que al día siguiente uno de los dos trabajaría al siguiente día. No. Ellos estaban solos ¡y se amaban!

Definitivamente la casa estaría caliente todo el día... ¿y qué?

 **Fin.**


End file.
